I didn't mean to
by Itoma
Summary: Kagome is starting to get fed up with Inuyasha being the rude ass that he is and Kouga is well....I don't know any more, but when Kagome runs into Ginta at a near by hot spring some things may change.


I didn't Mean to…

By: Itoma

Itoma: so like woot … this is my new story and please don't hate me…

Kagome: why would they hate, I mean sure you haven't updated any of you're other stories in for ever…

Itoma: (shrinks)

Kagome: you all of a sudden are making a new story, featuring a pairing of me with (looks at script) woah… that's (thinks about it) okay actually…

Itoma: does this mean that I'm not going to be maimed

Kagome: nooo well at least not by me, (points at readers) I would be worried about them though…oh by the way Itoma does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or any songs that might appear in this fic.

Chapter 1- the hot spring

"ugh" Kagome moaned, as she glared down at her math book. The current problem she was on was asking her to find the area of the shaded region inside of the circle on the paper but outside the triangle that was inside the circle leaving her to find the shaded area of this little sliver between the circle and the triangle, and truth betold she was starting to wish that Inuyasha had destroyed this book like all the others before it so she could look for jewel shards. "hnnnn… errr…RAAAA!!!!! That's it I'm sick of this", She shouted throwing the book at the ground, startling everyone else around the campfire awake.(A/N: I had that exact same problem…and I couldn't figure it out…so I got angry and blamed my anger on my shoe…why? I don't know)

"m-mom are you okay", Shippo mumbled from his place in Kagome's sleeping bag. His sand colored hair slightly disheaveld from his once peaceful sleep, his tail twitching as he stretched out his body and walking over to Kagome's frustrated form.

Looking down at the small fox Kagome's anger at her math book died down a bit, as she reached down and plucked him of the ground to cradle him in her arms.

"oh baby I'm sorry I woke you… I'm just a little frustrated at the moment." Kagome said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"frustrated huh? Sounded more like you were pissed to me" Inuyasha said, shifting to a more comfortable position in the tree he was situated in.

"Inuyasha what did I tell you about cussing in front of Shippo" Kagome hissed. She had become extra protective of him since he became her adopted son about a year ago and ever since she had constantly disaproved of cussing around him. Which the usual punishment for cussing in front of him usually resulted Inuyasha getting sat because the others were smart enough to avoid cussing in front of her and Shippou.

Inuyasha then braced himself for his impending doom, ears flat against his skull teeth clentched, and eyes closed.(A/N: thoughts will appear in parentheses from know on) Kagome just stared at him seeing as he had braced him self and was waiting for his punishment. (oh I can do better then that Inuyasha) She thought, as she walked up him and placed her hand on his shoulder after he had jumped down from the tree he was in.

"Inuyasha you know what…I've thought about it and I think you should be allowed to curse all you want I mean what am I to stop you from saying what you want to say", She said seeing him relax at the sound of her words, "after all I am just a lowly woman"

Hearing this Inuyasha got a major ego boost, not knowing that Kagome was just waiting for him to screw up.

"that's what I thought, I should be allowed to say what ever I want" He said, standing up to his full height.

"that's right" Kagome said taking a small step back.

"yeah and no bitch like you can stop me" Inuyasha replied his chest puffing out ing pride at the thought that Kagome had finally realized that she was just a lowly woman and should stay that way.

"I'm afraid Inuyasha that that's where your wrong" She said taking another step back.

"Huh?" He said looking down at her, finally realizing her plan, sadly though it was to late to save himself.

"SIT!!!" She yelled, causing Inuyasha to plummet face first into the ground. The sound of the crash causing Miroku and Sango to twitch in there respective sleeping locations. In truth they had been awake from the beginning they just made the smart choice of "staying" asleep. "I'm going to go to the hot spring now maybe I can get to sleep after relaxing a bit."

"murphm hrumph phroom" Inuyasha mumbled into the dirt, the subduing spell holding strong.

Else where

Ginta and Hakkaku fell to the ground huffing and puffing as there leader Kouga had come to a stop for once after night fall. he had been running them all over Japan non-stop recently. They had even paced by Kagome three times in the last month and he didn't even stop to say hi to her.

"take a break boys were going to stop here for tonight" Kouga said, sitting down and leaning against a tree only to fall asleep a moment later.

"wow Kouga's actually sleeping" Hakkaku said sitting down after finally catching his breath.

"well after running around for three days straight you would be to" Ginta said sitting down next to him. "verry few demons can go through that kind of exertion and not take a break once in a while."

"yeah that's true he didn't once stop and take a break with us" Hakkaku said, laying down on the grass. "speaking of breaks, I think I'm going to take a nap"

"you do that Hakkaku I'm going to go take a dip in that hot spring we passed a little bit ago" Ginta spoke, Hakkaku already asleep and murmering about how good a nice large boar would be. "man you guys fall asleep way to easily"

Standing up and walking to the nearby hot spring Ginta stripped down to his loin cloth and dived in.

With Kagome

" the nerve of that jerk" Kagome seethed, as she walked to the hot spring. Upon reaching said hot spring she looked over each and every detail. The hot spring was divided into two separate parts by a large rock in the middle, the area was surrounded by trees that had provided a small canopy with a large gap over the hot spring allowing the moon light to filter into the area.

"well I'm here" She said to her self, as she striped down to her birthday suit and slowly lowered her self into the spring. "ahh that feels so good."

Ginta's side of the hot spring

"hmm what was that?" Ginta said, hear the "ah" from the other side of the rocks. "is some one there".

Taking a whiff of the air his eye's widened once he recognized the scent, he then looked over the rock to confirm his suspicions. When he saw the mass of black hair and slim body he cursed under his breath and quickly hid behind the rock.

"shit" Ginta said, obviously Kagome was completely naked and taking a soak in the spring, and him being near his leaders intended and seeing her naked like this was inexcusable. He knew that to look upon his leaders mate-to-be when she was bathing was considered a major offence in Kouga's book. Kagome found him here she would undoubtedly tell Inuyasha which would mean that Kouga would learn of this information sooner or later. "damn it this is not good, when Kouga finds out I'm so going to be banished"

Kagome's side

"hmm?" Kagome hummed, having heard the curse from the other side of the rocks.

(oh great I just went straight from dealing with jerks to dealing with perverts) She thought, quietly walking over to her pile of cloths put on her under garments and cloths. Picking up a good sized stone from the ground she went back into the water over to the rocks, not really caring if her clothes got wet.

(I bet its Miroku, that pervert probably wasn't even sleeping just waiting for me to get up and go over to the hot spring.) Kagome thought, further fueling her anger. Looking slightly over the rock she saw a small bit of black hair.( he is so going down)

"MIROKU!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" She shouted, as she quickly climed over the rock and hit "Miroku" over the head with the rock. Glaring down at "Miroku" only to realize it wasn't Miroku. "GINTA!?!?"

She watched in shock as Ginta slowly sunk under the water with a large lump on his head.

"oh god Ginta!!" She said as she quickly grabbed him under each arm and brought his head above water, before she started hauling his dead weight back to shore. "Ginta why did have to be you. Miroku is used to this kind of pain, You're not."

When she reached the shore she gulped hopping that he was wearing some kind of clothing, of course she wasn't really getting her hopes up cause who in the Feudal Era actually wore clothing when the went in the water. Lifting him out of the water and onto the shore she saw that he was wearing a loin cloth. Sighing seeing that one of her worries were over she layed him down on the ground, resting his head on his pelt and vest which she had found laying a few feet away from the spring.

"I'm so sorry Ginta, I doubt you even knew I was here and here I go and hit you over the head with a rock" She said, as she quickly ran over and grabbed her towel that she had brought earlier, and went back to his unconscious side and began to dry off his face and body keeping a comfortable distance from his private area.

When he began to wake from his small concussion, Kagome backed off a little bit keeping a friendly distance of one or two feet away from him, but now to far away as to where she couldn't catch him should he clock out again.

"uh what hit me" Ginta said, sitting up and holding his head as it throbbed in pain.

"I'm afraid that would be me Ginta" Kagome said from her place a small distance away from him.

"Kagome-sama!!!" Ginta said, startled once he realized his state of dress. Jumping up from his spot on the ground. "what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a bath until I heard you on the other side of the rock" She said standing up and walking over to him and placing her hand gently on his head feeling the large bump on his head. "I thought you were Miroku so I got a little angry and hit you over the head with a rock thinking you were Miroku spying on me. What were you doing here?" She finished, causing Ginta and herself to blush lightly at how close she had gotten to him.

"I wanted to take a bath after Hakkaku and Kouga fell asleep when we decided to make camp for once. The next thing I know I wake up to find you hit me over the head with a rock" Ginta said, his cheeks still pink from how close she had gotten.

"I'm really sorry, Ginta. The only reason I would do that to Miroku would be if he deserved it and cause I know he can deal with pain." She said, quickly leaning forward to bow after her apology, but she had forgot how close she was to Ginta only to hit her forehead against his rock hard chest painfully. "ow"

"uh are you okay Kagome-sama" Ginta said, gently grabbing her shoulders to give her some leverage.

"yeah…sorry…again" She groaned, holding her forehead.

"it's okay Kagome-sama" Ginta said, before remembering his current situation. "um Kagome-sama could you do me a small favor"

"what is it Ginta?", Kagome asked, looking up at him with a questioning look in her eye.

"could you do me a favor and not tell anyone I was here tonight." Ginta asked, a pleading look in his eye. " if Kouga finds out I was alone with you he could get really angry and think I'm after his intended"

"uh sure Ginta if you can do me a small favor" Kagome said, thinking of an idea.

"Anything Kagome-sama" Ginta said,releaved that Kagome wouldn't tell any one.

"okay one stop calling me Kagome-sama, just call me Kagome" She said, holding up one of her finger and continuing to hold up another. "two you know I don't like Kouga in that way, friend yes, lover no."

"okay I won't call you Kagome-sama any more" Ginta said, putting on his pelt, vest and arm bands. " is that all?"

"no that was just a request, what I really wanted was for YOU to come visit me once every seven days" Kagome said, looking him in the eye.

"Okay I can do that, but why?" He asked looking back at her, meeting her gaze.

"Cause I miss seeing you guys, I haven't seen you for a month and I was starting to miss Kouga's fights with Inuyasha" She answered, looking down at the ground. "that and I'm constantly worrying about weather or not you and the guys are okay, wether or not Naraku has killed you or left you alone, I've been worrying about everyone these days I mean I can't fight so the only thing I can do is worry or hope that every one is going okay." she finished on the verge of tears.

When he smelt the salty substance beginning to form Ginta placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"don't worry Kagome, I mean if I of all people can fight with Naraku's puppets and demons on fair ground, then you should know that everyone will be fine." Ginta whispered into her ear, once again forgetting that he shouldn't get so close to her.

"you're right, just promise me you'll come visit me once every seven days…starting tomorrow, okay" Kagome said, sniffling a little bit, and blushing after feeling Ginta's warm breath on her ear.

"alright Kagome I will see you tomorrow" Ginta said backing off, once again remembering his place.

"I'll see you tomorrow and so you don't forget…" Kagome said, pulling out her handkerchief and placing it in Ginta's hand. " hold onto it okay, I'll see you later."

Ginta watched as Kagome waved goodbye picking up her towel and leaving before shifting his gaze to the simple cloth in his hand. Taking a whiff of it he closed his eyes as he savered the sweet scent of vanilla & jasmine, Kagome's scent. Opening his eyes he looked at the handkerchief and thought aloud.

"Does Kagome like me?"

end of chapter

Itoma: whoa this was like the longest chapter I have ever writen...in a while. anyways I only plan to say the disclaimer once so don't plan on seeing it again. R&R


End file.
